


Mission Impossible

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Sexting gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Mission Impossible

“You get that message I sent you?” you asked Spencer as you passed his desk. You bent over the desk, allowing your shirt to dip just enough that your boyfriend could be taunted by how amazing your breasts looked in your new lace bra. He was a boob man, and he didn’t hide his arousal well, so it was a lot of fun to torture him. Good thing your co-workers already knew you were dating because in this case, he had no poker face, and he definitely would’ve given it away.

Quickly taking his eyes off you, he grabbed his phone and opened up the messages, looking for the red number one to indicate he’d gotten a message, but apparently it wasn’t there. “I don’t have anything,” he replied. Actually, he replied to your chest, but whatever, the ladies looked good today, so you were fine with it. “You sent me something?”

That’s weird. You sent him something about 10 minutes earlier; he should’ve had it by now. Pulling out your own phone, you swiped to your conversation with him and saw that your message was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell had it gone? Maybe you’d written it out, but just never sent it. That tended to happen a lot.

And then you saw it.

\---  
I keep thinking about doing dirty things to you. Involving me on my knees basically. It’s distracting me from my work. Get ready, because I’m going to have you the second we get into the apartment. ;)  
\---

It hadn’t been sent to Spencer. “Oh fuck,” you said, turning the phone towards Spencer. He saw what it said, but didn’t understand what the big deal was until he saw who had gotten the message.

“You sent that to Garcia?” he exclaimed, getting up quickly and racing to Garcia’s office. “How the hell did you manage to do that?

Garcia would love to get that kind of message, but she also had no idea how to keep her mouth shut, so you had to find a way to get her phone away from her and erase the message before she found out. You were panicking. “I have no idea. I was just really distracted and really horny so I thought I’d tease you and apparently I wasn’t paying attention to who I sent it to.” Dammit.

As you raced down the hallway, Spencer kept jokingly yelling at you for not checking who the receiver was. “I wasn’t thinking about who was receiving my message, I was thinking about who was going to be receiving something else tonight.” You smiled as his face scrunched up and he adjusted his pants.

“Dammit, Y/N,” he muttered. “How do you manage to do this?”

“Do what?” you laughed. You should probably be panicking more but you couldn’t manage it. If you’d sent it to Hotch, then that would be an issue.

He looked your way as he opened the door to Garcia’s lair. She wasn’t there. “Manage to do something that stupid and yet make me all squirmy.”

“Because I’m cute and you love me and you love when I do that thing I was texting about.” He couldn’t lie - you had a magical mouth. As did he. You were both gifted in that area.

“Double dammit,” he said as you looked around her office. The phone was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, you heard her coming down the hallway. Maybe she hadn’t read it yet. That was your only saving grace.

You told Spencer to play it cool just as she walked in. “What are you two up to?” she asked, holding an array of coffees and pizza. That’s right. She’d gone to pick up lunch for everyone in honor of your fearless leader’s birthday. It was all he would allow because he hated being the center of attention. 

“We just came to see if you got back with the food yet,” you said without missing a beat. When she put her bag down, she lifted her phone out, and you could see there was a message. Think fast. Think fast. Think fast. “Which coffee is mine?” you asked, reaching for one that you were pretty sure wasn’t yours.

That wasn’t it. She pointed to another, and then another, but you kept purposely picking the wrong one. Eventually, she got frustrated and put her phone down, already unlocked and picked up the one that was actually yours to hand it to you. While she had her back turned, Spencer went into her messages to look for your sext and get rid of the evidence. “So should we sing happy birthday to Hotch?” you asked, trying to buy Spencer more time. Hotch would probably murder you for singing Happy Birthday, but if singing would get you out of this mess without Garcia seeing the message then you’d risk murder.

“Are you nuts?” she laughed. “I, of course, would love to see Hotch’s face as we started singing, but I also don’t want to die, you feel me?” Just as she finished ranting about Hotch’s lack of birthday cheer, Spencer put the phone down. Mission accomplished.

“I feel you, boo,” you replied with a chuckle, picking up the pizzas and walking toward the bullpen. “We should get this out for everyone and celebrate as much as Hotch will allow.”

With a snicker, she walked out in front of you both. “Yea, we should make it quick. Definitely wouldn’t want to get in the way of whatever you have planned for tonight,” she laughed, walking out without another word.

“Dammit!”

“Garcia, wait!” Spencer called, running after her and begging her not to say anything. It didn’t matter. You could see by the glint in her eye that she was never going to let this go. You should’ve known that she’d already seen the message. She had two or three phones glued to her at all times. You were fucked - and not in a good way.

Mission failed.


End file.
